


One Drunk Night Ends Up with a Lifetime of Commitment

by theanonauthorfanfic



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonauthorfanfic/pseuds/theanonauthorfanfic
Summary: Title: One Drunk Night Ends Up with a Lifetime of CommitmentSquare Filled: NestingShip: StuckyRating: ExplicitMajor Tags: ABO, Blowjob, Anal sex, pregnancySummary: Steve is an Alpha and Bucky is his Omega. They both were drunk and that changed their lives foreverWord Count: 1273Created for @mcukinkbingo





	One Drunk Night Ends Up with a Lifetime of Commitment

Steve was an Alpha that enjoyed being called Daddy. Bucky was his omega that often went into little space when things got to stressful or he needed to calm down. Steve always took care of Bucky. They normally practiced safe sex until one night when they got drunk.

“Daddy, I need you so bad,” Bucky whimpered as he wiggled next to Steve on the couch.

“Be good baby boy. I know you need me but you need to be patient,” Steve stroked Bucky’s cheek. Bucky always got super horny when he had been drinking it didn’t help that Natasha had given him some Russian vodka that always got him amped up even more. Bucky’s heat was close by but he could still get pregnant outside of one since him and Steve where considered a true pair. It was rare now a days to have true pairs but when they were born it was more common.

“But Daddy, I feel a tingle in my pee-pee,” Bucky had whined and Steve heard Bucky digress even further into little space. Bucky’s hands covered his crotch as he kneaded over his cock.

“Stop, being a naughty boy,” Steve grabbed Bucky’s hands and moved them away from his crotch as he pulled Bucky to straddle him. “You feel funny in your pants right now huh?”

Bucky nodded, “Uh-huh. It feels like I have to pee but I tried and nothing came out. I need it to go away.” Steve smirked as he moved one of his hands to stroke Bucky over his pants. Bucky moaned thrusting his hips a little. “The tingly feeling it getting worse daddy. Please make it go away.”

Steve leaned into Bucky’s ear whispering, “Oh, no baby boy I am going to make it so much worse.” Bucky shivered as Steve picked him up and carried him to their bed. He tossed Bucky on the bed and watched him bounce. “Baby boy I am going to make you feel so good tonight.” Steve climbed over Bucky and kissed him soft and gentle.

When they broke apart Bucky whimpered, “Daddy…” Steve smirked and kissed his way down Bucky’s neck as he removed Bucky’s shirt and slowly licked his nipple. Bucky arched into his mouth. “That feels funny.” Steve chuckled and sucked a nipple into his mouth. He continued down Bucky’s chest and stomach. Steve grabbed onto Bucky’s pants and pulled them off with his underwear. Steve licked Bucky’s cock before sucking him down. Bucky’s hands grabbed Steve’s hands. “Oh Daddy, that feels good.”

Steve slid off Bucky with a pop. “You are going to feel so good baby boy.” Steve looked at Bucky’s hole and watched slick squelch out. “You are getting so wet for me too.” Steve pushed off his pants and lined himself up to Bucky’s hole. “You are so open right now. I bet I could just slide in beautiful.” Steve pushed in to Bucky.

Bucky arched into Steve, “Mmmm Daddy, Oh God. I feel so full.” Steve smirked and started to pull out and then push back in. Bucky grabbed onto his arms digging in.

“You look so pretty like this Buck. My gorgeous baby boy. My Omega. Mine,” Steve licked Bucky’s scent gland.

“Yours Daddy. Yours Alpha. Yours,” Bucky moaned. He wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist as Steve thrusted into him. “Daddy, I feel like I am going to explode.” Bucky dug his nails into Steve’s back.

“Let go for me baby boy. Let got for me my omega. Let go,” Steve whispering into Bucky’s ear. Bucky came hard and squeezed Steve’s cock in his hole. Steve thrusted three more times before he spilled inside his beautiful omega.

As they both came down from their highs Bucky was dozing off. Steve slowly pulled out of him and grabbed a warm washcloth to clean them both off with. Then he crawled into bed next to his omega and fell asleep cuddled into their bed.

 

 

2 months later.

Bucky was home alone while Steve was at work. Bucky had this itch under his skin that wasn’t going away no matter what he did. He tried jerking off, he tried baking, he tried watching tv, etc... Bucky was going crazy. Bucky decided to go through their closet and found his blanket that he uses when he goes into little space. As soon as Bucky touched it, he almost melted. He grabbed it and placed it on the couch. He continued to grab more and more blankets and pillows as he stacked them on the couch.

 

Steve came home after work and noticed that their home was quiet. “Buck, you home?” Steve didn’t receive an answer. Steve noticed as he looked over the living room that their couch looked like a mass of blankets and pillows. He walked over and noticed that Bucky was laying in them cuddled up with Steve’s shirt. Steve kicked off his shoes and climbed into Bucky’s nest. Steve smiled. He knew he wanted to have a family with Bucky but never thought it would happen.

Bucky yawned and stretched. “Steve, what are you doing?”

“I was just admiring my gorgeous omega sleeping.” Steve stroked Bucky’s cheek. “You’re nesting by the way. How many months pregnant are you?”

“What do you mean pregnant?” Bucky sounded surprised and sat up fast. “I don’t think I am pregnant Steve.”

“Buck, you smell sweeter than before. I noticed your scent changing over the last 2 months. You grabbing all the blankets and pillows and built a nest on our couch you are getting ready for our pup Omega.” Steve nuzzled into Bucky’s neck rubbing a hand over Bucky’s stomach. “You are going to look so beautiful full of my pups.”

“Alpha, I am not ready to be a father yet.” Bucky started shaking with panic. “I don’t know if I will be a good father. I haven’t had the best role models growing up. I am going to mess our pup up so bad.”

Steve rubbed his wrist on Bucky’s cheek to help calm him, “You are going to be such a great father baby boy. You are going to be able to show our pup Disney movies and sing with them. You will be able to play pretend with them. If you go into little space around them it’s okay. You will not mess them up. They are going you love you no matter what like I do Omega.”

Bucky started to calm down as he snuggled into Steve, “I have to build a nest on our bed too Alpha. I need to be comfy and the nest needs to smell like us and have some of your things in it too.” Steve nodded.

“We can get more blankets and pillows for us to roll in. I also have my baby blanket I will grab for you baby boy that you can put into your nest.” Steve kissed the tops of his head. “Once you have our pup this time, I am going to want to put more pups in you. I want a litter with you Omega. My Omega.”

“Yours Alpha. Only Always always Yours Alpha.” Bucky grabbed Steve’s hands and placed them on his belly. “Our little bubble will be loved. I can’t wait to meet them.”

Steve smiled as they snuggled together in the nest. The next 7 months were going to be amazing for them. Bucky may hate it when he is bigger because of the pup but Steve couldn’t wait to spoil him. Steve had his little boy. Steve had his Omega. Steve had his Bucky. Now Steve was going to have a family with his Omega.


End file.
